forzafandomcom-20200223-history
BMW M3 (1997)
}} The 1997 BMW M3 - abbreviated as BMW M3 '97 or BMW E36 M3''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 titles - is a RWD sports car by BMW featured in ''Forza Motorsport 2 and all subsequent main series titles except for Forza Horizon. It is featured as the first Midnight Battle rival in Forza Horizon 3. Synopsis The E36 codenamed M3 is the second model generation of the BMW M3 that replaces the 1991 BMW M3 (E30). Compared to its predecessor, which was only offered as a two-door sedan, the E36 M3 was offered in three body styles that included sedan, coupé and convertible to cater to a larger demographic. All models were replaced by the E46 in 2000. The E36 M3 entered the United States in 1995, following the 325is M-Design that debuted in 1994 to test market demand for a high-performance sports car, although the North American M3 had a less powerful engine than European models. The Forza series features the European market model. Drivetrain The European market M3 sports a 3.2 litre inline-six engine codenamed S50B32, a heavily upgraded variant of the M50 engine from regular production models. The S50 was bored out to 3.2 litres and equipped with individual throttle plates, continuously variable valve timing (VANOS), lightweight pistons and other detail optimizations. The result is a power output of and of torque. Platform Handling and ride performance were improved by reinforced front axle components and a multi-link suspension at the rear. The E36 M3 was also upgraded to four-wheel vented disc brakes to offset its weight increase of .Difference of weight in Forza Horizon 4 It is also one of few BMW M cars with a 50/50 weight distribution.http://www.bmwmregistry.com/model_faq.php?id=15 Variants 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is an upgraded variant featuring a Drift Skills boost, and an upgrade preset including a supercharged 6.2L V8 (510 hp) engine swap and Rocket Bunny body kit. Its base Performance Index is rated at . Unlock It is unlockable as a Horizon Wheelspin prize or from a successful Auction House bid. Performance The Horizon Edition combines strong handling attributes with equally impressive straight-line performance. Based on a 50/50 weight distributed chassis and featuring a sharper steering angle than the standard M3, it offers very forgiving drifting capabilities that makes it especially suitable for drift beginners. It is also up to par with most S1 cars in terms of speed due to being able to hit as top speed, far higher than what its speed statistic of 7.6 would suggest. 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is the Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the Horizon Edition variant with a 20% credits bonus as a primary boost and an additional 20% credits bonus for every third Good Drift. Although its visual appearance has been largely carried over from the Horizon Edition, it has no engine swap preset and offers performance homologated to instead. Unlock It is rewarded to the player for completing the Evolution Championship. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The 3.2L I6 (321 hp) engine swap originates from this car. *Its hood and trunk cannot be opened in Forzavista mode. *It appears with clear turn signal housings in every title up to Forza Motorsport 4. Gallery FM3 BMW M3-1997.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4 BMW M3-E36.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 BMWM3E36.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 BMW M3 1997.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 BMW M3 97 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 BMW M3 97 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 BMWM3E36.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 BMW M3-1997.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 BMW M3-1997-Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 BMW M3 97 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 BMW M3 97 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Variants FM7 BMW M3 97 FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FM7 BMW M3 97 FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition FH3 BMW M3 97 HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 BMW M3 97 HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition Upgraded FH3 BMW M3-1997-Upgrade.jpg|Bodykit Preset FH3 BMW M3-1997-Upgrade-Rear.jpg|Bodykit Preset FH4 BMW M3 97 Upgrade Front.jpg|Bodykit Preset FH4 BMW M3 97 Upgrade Rear.jpg|Bodykit Preset Forzavista FH3 BMW M3 97 Interior.jpg|Interior References